


Tales From The Presbytery

by Izzyaro (Isilarma)



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Oneshot collection, not chronological
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilarma/pseuds/Izzyaro
Summary: There is more to Kembleford than the occasional murder. Little moments with our favourite characters.Chapter Two: Sid gets arrested. No one is happy about this. Except Sid.





	1. A Quiet Word

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set soon after the series 4 episode 'The Daughter of Autolycus'. Bishop Reynard was not impressed by Father Brown's efforts.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

“The man is a disgrace.”

Lady Felicia pursed her lips. “I think that is a little unfair, Your Grace.”

“What is unfair about it?” Bishop Reynard demanded. “He spends all his time sticking his nose into police investigations, consorting with criminals, neglecting his congregation-”

“Father Brown has never neglected his flock,” Felicia interrupted. “And his contributions to criminal investigations have prevented numerous miscarriages of justice.”

Bishop Reynard snorted. “I am disappointed to find you have such little faith in the fine men of our police force. No doubt that is also Father Brown’s influence.”

Felicia had to close her eyes for a moment. It was hardly the first time she had dealt with such blind stubbornness, but that didn’t make it any easier. At least Sid had agreed to wait with the car. A broken nose would not help change the bishop’s mind.

“Your Excellency,” she tried again. “Father Brown is the very heart of this community. I know he may be a little unconventional-"

"He is a menace! And a disgrace to our calling." He shook his head. "I am sorry, Lady Felicia, but my mind is made up."

Felicia kept her expression mild with the ease of long years practice, but she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. "That is a pity," she finally said. "I was only the other day telling Archbishop Wellesley how marvelously the two of you had worked together to retrieve the Queen's coronation gift."

Any other day the way the bishop's jaw dropped would have been well deserving of a giggle. "You..." he shook himself.  "Forgive me, Lady Felicia, but did you say Archbishop Wellesley?"

Felicia quirked an eyebrow. "Why, yes. Didn't you know he and my husband were at Cambridge together?"

Bishop Reynard was beginning to bear a truly remarkable resemblance to a codfish. "Ah, no. I'm afraid I was not aware of that.”"

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised," said Felicia lightly. "Monty doesn't like to boast about such things." She arranged her face into its most ingenuous expression. "It's a pity, really. He really was very pleased by your resourcefulness."

Bishop Reynard swallowed. "I am very pleased to hear it."

Felicia had him now and she knew it, but not a trace of it carried through in her voice. "And of course he has followed Father Brown's exploits with interest for some time now."

That may be stretching the truth of the matter ever so slightly, but under the circumstances Felicia doubted it would weigh very heavily on her conscience. Bishop Reynard's face was a study in conflicting emotions. "I see," he said slowly.

Unlike most people, and despite popular belief, Felicia had always understood the value of silence. Sometimes people didn't need persuading as much as they needed time to consider the facts and come to their own conclusions. She sipped her tea, and watched Reynard's gaze wander slowly to the letter on his desk.

"I see," he repeated. "Well, I suppose the cross was retrieved in the end, and Father Brown did contribute towards that aim."

Felicia but back the urge to ask what other contributions had been made, and forced herself to smile. Bishop Reynard glanced at her and drew himself up. "I suppose it would be a great inconvenience to Kembleford to remove such an established member of the clergy," he said. "Lots of disruption. Rebuilding of trust."

"A great deal of trouble for all concerned," Felicia agreed.

Bishop Reynard held her gaze for a long moment before closing his eyes in defeat. "And I suppose everyone deserves a second chance," he ground out.

Felicia finally allowed herself to smile. "Very biblical, Your Grace. I'm sure you won't regret it."

"I certainly hope not."

There was an edge to his voice that made Felicia shiver. She finished her tea and made her farewells with as much haste as common courtesy allowed.

Sid was leaning expectantly on the car bonnet when she finally escaped, but Felicia had to take a moment before joining him. That had been much too close for comfort. Father Brown had known the risks when he agreed to get involved, but she had to wonder if he had any idea of just how close he had come to losing his position this time.

"Lady Felicia?"

Felicia opened her eyes to find Sid at elbow, his brow furrowed in concern. "Everything all right?" he asked. "What did the bishop say?"

Felicia took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Well, he's not what anyone could call pleased, but he will not be doing anything about it. At least not this time."

Sid let out a low whistle. "You're a miracle worker, you are."

The genuine admiration was enough for Felicia to summon a tired smile. "Hardly. A real miracle worker would be able to ensure it wouldn't be necessary in the future."

"I think we both know that's never gonna happen," said Sid with a snort. He turned to head back over to the car. "Where now? The church? You can tell Father Brown and Mrs M that you've got the bishop off his back."

He held the door, and Felicia sank back into the cool leather. "That can wait until tomorrow. Just take me home for now, please Sid?"

Sid pulled his own door shut and twisted round to frown at her. "But won't the Father be worrying?"

Felicia blamed her steadily worsening headache for the edge that coloured her voice. "Considering he has no idea just how seriously Bishop Reynard was taking the matter, I rather doubt it." Sid blinked, and she closed her eyes for a moment. "Just...home, Sid. I need a little time to myself."

Sid got the message. The drive back to the mansion passed in blessed silence, and Felicia took the opportunity to regain her composure. She had had more than enough practice at dealing with people like Bishop Reynard, but that didn't make it any easier, especially when her dear friend's livelihood was at stake. She couldn't imagine Kembleford without Father Brown, and frankly didn't have the faintest desire to do so.

The car rolled to a gentle stop, and Felicia realised with some surprise that they were already back. She pulled herself back in time to smile at Sid as he helped her out of the car.

"Thank you, Sidney."

"Pleasure." He started to move back to the car, then paused. "You're not going to tell Father Brown about the bishop, are you?"

Felicia raised an eyebrow at him. "I see no reason why he should need to know."

The look that crossed Sid's face was one that very few people in Kembleford had ever seen, one of genuine respect without a trace of mockery, and he inclined his head. "Whatever you say."

Felicia let herself relax for the first time that day. Crisis averted. All was well.


	2. A Minor Frustration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Despite Sid’s later claims, Lady Felicia was not hopping mad. For one thing, to be seen in such a state would be an unacceptable lack of composure. For another, she could really only be accurately described as mildly exasperated. Irked at the very most. It was an inconvenience, certainly, but not to the extent that her voice could be heard all the way to the cells.

Still, Sergeant Goodfellow got her through to Inspector Sullivan with almost indecent haste, so it was possible that she may have looked ever so slightly more annoyed than she actually was.

And under the circumstances, the apprehension on Sullivan’s face as he rose to greet her was more than a little gratifying.

“Lady Felicia,” he said cordially. “What can I do for you?”

Felicia fixed him with a sharp look. “I think you know precisely what you can do for me, Inspector.”

Judging from his wince, he did indeed. “I had no choice.”

“Really, Inspector-”

He’s got a record as long as my arm, a bad history with the victim-”

“Everyone has a bad history with Thomas Chapman,” Felicia interrupted. “The man can start a fight in an empty chapel. And while Sid’s past may have been somewhat troubled, I can assure you that he has turned over a new leaf.”

“I have a witness placing him at the scene,” said Sullivan loudly.

Felicia paused. That complicated matters. Relief crossed Sullivan’s face, and he offered her a chair before slumping into his own with none of his usual easy grace. “I am aware that Sid has been making an effort to stay out of trouble,” he continued. “No doubt I have you to thank for that, Lady Felicia.”

Felicia didn’t bother to confirm it, even if it was touching that Sid was more concerned about disappointing herself and Father Brown than he was about the consequences of breaking the law. “Then you know that he would not jeopardise my trust for a few gaudy baubles.” 

“I have a witness,” Sullivan repeated wearily. “She claims she saw him leaving Mr. Chapman’s shop shortly before the theft was reported.”

“All that proves is that he went shopping this afternoon,” Felicia insisted. She knew her chauffeur had a wandering eye, and light fingers, but he had promised her that his days of petty theft were behind him and Felicia had never known Sid break a promise to someone he respected. He had to be innocent. 

“Who is this witness? How do you know she’s reliable?”

Sullivan rubbed at his eyes. “You know I can’t tell you that. I assure you, she knows Carter well enough to be sure.”

“Is it Susan Brown?”

Sullivan stared at her. “Excuse me?”

“Because if it is, you should know that she and Sid went out for dinner last week, and he has been avoiding her ever since.”

Sullivan just stared. "Are you really telling me that a witness gave a false statement just because Sid...let her down?"

Felicia merely raised an eyebrow, and he began massaging his temples. "Do you even know where he was at eleven o'clock this morning?"

"It's his day off," said Felicia mildly. "I know Father Brown was planning to ask for some help with the presbytery roof though. It's been leaking again, you see, and the Father's expertise only extends to faulty taps."

"And to sticking his nose in police business," Sullivan muttered. He sighed again. "I suppose this means I'll have to ask him to come down."

Felicia allowed herself just a hint of smugness. "Oh, I don't think that will be necessary, Inspector."

Sullivan's eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything there was a knock at the door. "What?" he snapped.

The door swung open to reveal Sergeant Goodfellow's apologetic face. "Pardon me for interrupting, Inspector, but Father Brown's here to see you."

Sullivan looked like he wanted to knock his head against the wall. Felicia just smiled even more brightly.

Ten minutes later found Goodfellow escorting a smirking Sid from the cells. He nodded to Felicia and Father Brown, and his smile turned wolfish at the sight of Sullivan's scowl. 

"You know, if you wanted to see me that badly you could always come and visit."

"Carter..."

"Come on, it's not like you don't know where I live. You've been round often enough."

"Looking for evidence!"

Felicia had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning. Sid had no such qualms. "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, Inspector."

Father Brown raised his eyes to the ceiling, but Felicia knew him well enough to recognise the smile dancing at the corners of his mouth. Sullivan just pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just get out of here," he growled. "Before I have you arrested for wasting police time."

"Well, if you're so desperate to keep me around..."

"Thank you, Inspector," Father Brown interrupted. "We will be on our way."

“We will indeed,” Felicia agreed. She shot a pointed look at Sid, and though his grin widened he didn’t try to argue. “Good afternoon, Inspector.”

“Good afternoon, “Sullivan muttered.

Sid clapped him on the shoulder as he passed. “Be seeing you soon.” 

Sullivan glared after him. “I certainly hope not.”

Sid winked over his shoulder, then swaggered after the priest. Felicia nodded to Goodfellow and followed the two of them.

Once out in the sunshine, Sid turned a cocky grin on them.

“Well, that went well.”

“Sid…”

“What? He didn’t charge me with anything.” He stretched and clasped his hands behind his head. “Quite peaceful in there, actually.”

“Next time, we’ll have to leave you there longer,” Felicia muttered.

Sid’s grin only widened. “Think I could bear that.”

“You are incorrigible,” Felicia told him, but she didn’t quite manage to suppress her own smile. Father Brown met her gaze and nodded.

They wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
